Halloween
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: The crappiest Halloween fic ever! It also a little late  Sorry  Royai, with a little dashj of EdWin. Its good for the soul


_I'm not particulary fond of this story at all, but I've been meaning to do a Halloween fic and this is what you get. Its late, but I was helping my mom with her charity stall and didnt have time to write anything. Hop y'all had a good one though. I couldnt think of what Al could be (besides Tin Man, which is WAY too obvious) so I modernized it slightly._

_No spoilers and DEFINATELY not mine._

_(*^(&%$*&$%*)_($&^2874_

It was only now that Roy was figuring out that the shirt he was currently wearing was a bad idea. He hadnt realized that the collar was slightly too tight and he was paying the consequences. His red tie was complemented by his black shirt and pants, his jacket having been abandoned on the couch a while ago and the clip on horns were beginning to hurt, young Elycia having caught one on her wand earlier. Maes the King flittered around, filling everyone's drinks, thrusting his daughter's cuteness in their faces, even with her presence. Ed, as a samari, was stood with Winry, in a kimono, and a red and gold painted Al, having what looked like an animated conversation. Gracia stood with an angel, literally. Her white skirt fell just above her knees, her button up hugged her curves in the most beautiful way, long golden hair flowed freely down her back. The medium sized wings and halo head band completed the look. _Must thank Gracia later._

"You better not be eyeing my wife Roy."

"I'm not eyeing your wife Maes. This was her idea though." Indicating himself and his Leiutenant.

"Every other couple is matching, why not you and Hawkeye?"

"We're not a couple."

"Thats what Ed and Winry keep saying too and they havent let go of the others hand all night." They observed the couple for a moment. "At least ask her to dance." Leaving Roy to his thoughts, Maes walked acrss the room to his wife and the woman in question. Riza broke away to grab a drink, so Roy followed her.

"Hey."

"Hello sir."

"I...like your wings." _I like your wings? You're not a kid Roy, surely you could think of something better._

"Gracia found them. Those horns look uncomfortable though." He reached up and touched one.

"They're clip on cause I couldnt find a headband that hit. Just dont pull and I dont even notice them." A nice slow song began playing and Roy silently cursed out his best friend. A slightly pink Ed escorted and equally pink Winry on to the makeshift 'dance floor', wrapping the young mechanic in his arms and swaying with the soft melody. Not willing to be shown up by the short stack (_had to get the joke in somewhere_), he turned to his partner.

"Would you like to dance?" She looked at him in shock before her features softens.

"Sure."

Her hand in his, the other on her waist, the sweet scent of lavender filling his nose, Roy Mustang could honestly say he had never felt more at ease in his life. But all good things most end. The song was over far too quickly and the young princess had fallen asleep on her mother's lap so the evening as called to an end.

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

Roy, ever the gentleman, kindly opened the door and allowed her through first. The drive to her apartment building was quiet, though quite comfortable. He'd taken a sllight detour past the hotel to spy on Ed, spotting the young kimono clad couple sharing a kiss on the steps, Al hiding in the doorway to watch. The Flame Alchemist sniggered, Riza had a small smlie on her face.

"You're outside a hotel, get a room!" Roy yelled through the window before jamming his foot down on the gas.

"That wasnt very nice what you did to Edward sir."

"Meh. Kid has to grow up some time. We're here."

Against her protest, he escorted her to her apartment door, waiting patiently while she opened the door and greeted her young puppy.

"I actually enjoyed tonight."

"You didnt think you would?"

"I didnt really celebrate halloween as a kid."

"Madame Christmas used to dress the bar up every year. I used to steal the plastic spiders and scare the girls with them." That smile was still there and Roy was captivated. _To hell with the rules._ He leant forward, catching her smile between his lips. Her eyes went wide before closing as she pressed closer into his embrace. Their kiss remained chaste but was full of passion and while it was short, they both felt their hearts pounding hard.

"Good night Riza."

"Good night...Roy." He began the walk back to his car, glowing like he'd won the lottery. "Roy!" He quickly turned back to his angel. "Who ever said angels and devils couldnt get along was lying."

That thought and smile stayed with both of them through the rest of the night.

FINI

_AN: Just in case y'all were confused;_

_Roy - Devil_

_Riza - Angel_

_Gracia - Queen (even though I never actually mentioned it)_

_Maes - King_

_Elycia - Princess_

_Ed - Samuri_

_Winry - Japanese woman in 17th Century (NOT a Geisha)_

_AND_

_Alphonse was Iron Man (he could TOTALLY pull it off)_


End file.
